


amami plays soccer

by kazuichisbeanie



Series: amami does things [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Gen, Playing with balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuichisbeanie/pseuds/kazuichisbeanie
Summary: i know it's football in europe but i'm canadian fuck off





	amami plays soccer

timtam amimnam hold a socer ball in his hand. he had wandderd onto some sokcer feild about an hour agoe but now he kidna juss decicded he finna hlep thes fucks. it was a bunhc of kids who wer realyl fuckngin bad at soccr. they had stubby legs fuck theyy gona do

 

aimbot thro ball at one kid. "cacth it u dickwad"

 

it bouncd off his head

 

he cried

 

lol

 

"amami you can't throw things at the kids" macki say cause shes there i guess

 

"try me bitchhhhhhh"

 

animorph pikcde up anohter ball fro mthe rac. macaroni didnt even try to stopp him. hes jus too powrful

 

he throw blal at diffrnt kid

 

the kid tripped over the ball breaking both of his legs and dying instantly

 

he need some milk

 

"god dammit amami. that's the third one in a week." harukumquat scodl. "you have to play for him now,"

 

armada ran out onto fiedl. he tookt he bal from his own temaate. he tol siez let him ram evvry single kid inclduing his own team. seriuosly they didtn even reahc his wais the's like a giant jesuus fucikgn chrijst

 

andre keppt runign withh the bal; uintl he reachd the goalei. he scared. not antimony but the golaie becauss fuck i would be too

 

animation pulld his leg back. the goelie coudnt move out of fear and also becaus amami had superglued them to that specific spot but wha tmatters is thaat amallofamerica kick the ball

 

the goalie catch

 

the goaelie wennt fuckmnigf flyyin into the sky

 

goodbye moonman

 

"well i guess you win amami." harucooler say

 

"yes"

 

"but also" harucarwash cotinue "you injured every single kid and now all of their parents wants to take you to court for it"

 

animosity throw a ball at harucarrieunderwood and ran into the forest

 

he was never seen again

 

until like two hours later at a 7/11 getting a slurpee

 

the fucking madman


End file.
